Shades Of Happiness
by ThePokemonWarrior
Summary: A false smile. A fake happiness. Oldrival, enjoy!


I'd be lying if I told you I was a good writer. Hey guys! It's ThePokemonWarrior here! This will be my first FanFiction, (but considering my private stories, I have written fifty) I hope the story isn't stupid, and I hope you enjoy! Oh, right, what did I need...? Disclaimer! Right, I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. If I did own Pokemon, It would be way more obvious that it's Oldrival. Sorry for the long intro, enjoy!

* * *

How many? How many days utterly alone? Days continually spent wondering if she had a chance in the real world? One more day, she had thought, one more day of waiting. What was it worth? The sunlight flitted though the curtains and danced on her face. Blue sighed sadly. She must put on a brave face now. A false smile, a fake happiness in her eye. She walked over to her window. Golden trees dotted the horizon, shades of happiness, as Yellow had quoted. The small neighborhood had but a few houses, which included Red and Greens houses. Yellows house was in Viridian Forest, which was a just a dot in the distance. Resting her hands on the windowsill, she watched the sun rise higher in the sky. Only when it passed the tree tops did she stop watching and start to get ready. She brushed through her long brown hair, then got into her day clothes, which, for autumn, was a blue sweater and black leggings. Putting the brush down and taking her pokeballs from the desk, she headed outside, her fake smile and all. Blue started towards her mailbox, but found something better. "Hi Green!" she yelled from her house. She heard a groan, followed by t he sliding glass of opening his window. " What do you want? " he grumbled, looking out his window. "Well.. I was thinking about challenging the gym today, if you don't mind." She laughed inwardly. Not only did she know the gym was closed today, she also already had the gym badge. "The gym is closed, okay? Leave me alone." he growled, then slammed his window shut with a bang. Blue couldn't fake her smile. She could not force the happiness in her eye as she heard those two words again. "Pesky girl." Tears rolled down her face. It was as if her feet were frozen to the ground. As if her face was broken so she couldn't fake her smile. As if her heart shattered over those simple words. It felt like hours before she could move again, or but a few heartbeats. "Whatever you say." She muttered, letting the false smile spread across her face, forcing the fake happiness to return, wiping her tears away. She turned around, walking back to her house, forgetting the mail entirely. Slamming the door behind her, she rushed upstairs, forgetting her smile, and flopped on her bed. She cried, cried harder than ever. Hours passed. The daylight beginning to fade into the darkness of night. Her stomach was crying for food, though Blue couldn't bring herself to eat. She sat up. Why was she crying over such simple, yet hurtful, words? A firm knock came to her attention. The false smile wouldn't come. The fake happiness refused to show. The least she could do was wipe away her tears. The firm knock sounded again. She walked downstairs to answer the never ending knock. Opening the door, and trying to force a smile again, she was surprised to see Green standing in the doorway. "Oh... Hi." She said awkwardly. " Hi, can I come in? " he asked, though his eyes refused to meet hers. "Sure." She said simply, and stepping aside to let him in. After inviting him to sit on the couch and offering coffee, and he accepting both, he finally spoke. "Blue, I'm really sorry." He said, still refusing to look at her. "Sorry for what?" She asked. " Everything. The names I've called you, the times I've ignored you... " he trailed off. Suddenly she bursted into tears. She hugged him, however much he didn't deserve it. He decided to roll with it and hugged back.

* * *

Hi! Not much of a plot, eh? Like I said, I'm not much of a writer. This is my first story, so don't expect much. For the first story, I did my main shipping as a one shot (if one shot means one chapter) Anyhow, enjoy, review, relax. Sorry that its short. PokemonWarrior, out.


End file.
